The Unexpected Visitor
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: Jo and Pj are happily Engaged and planning their wedding when an unexpected guest turns up and starts ausing trouble. Is PJ and Jo's relationship doomed?


**This was my very first ever BH fic so I decided it's been almost exactly three years since I started writing fics and posting them so I am going to re-write this fic as a sort of celebration. If you've read it before that's great and I'd love to hear what you think of the improvements, but if you haven't then that's great too and I would love to hear what you think of the story! Tata for now. Jess!**

Title: The Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: Only Kara, Liz, Pete, Sara, Phil and a couple of the extras are mine. The rest belong to channel 7 and Southern Star. (Unfortunately)

Summary: Jo and PJ are happily engaged and planning their wedding when an unexpected guest shows up with some news. How will it affect their relationship?

PART ONE – An old Friend

Jo was sitting at the bar in the pub with Ben waiting for the lunches when her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello Jo Parrish speaking how may I help you?" She asked as she stepped away from the bar to find a quieter place.

"Hey Jo it's Mike. Have you seen Kara? She's gone missing."

"No I haven't seen her since you cut her put of my life five years ago. Why would I have seen her?"

"I was just worried about her. I've tried everyone else but nobody has seen her."

"What happened? Did she run away or something?"

"We had an argument and I…"

"You didn't hit her again did you?" There was no reply. "How could you Mike? She's just a little girl."

"She's almost twenty Jo. She's not a little girl. And I didn't mean to hit her. You know what I'm like Jo. Sometimes I just can't control myself."

"That's no reason to hit her. She's supposed to be your daughter for Christ sakes." Jo felt herself growing angry.

"What's going on?" Chris asked when she walked out, placing the lunches on the bar, and saw Jo yelling into her phone.

"I'm not sure. But she seems angry." Ben replied.

"Do you know who she's talking to?"

"No idea." Ben replied. The next thing they know Jo is screaming into her phone.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING BASTARD."

"Wow, she really is angry." Ben winced at her screams.

"Get fucked. Even if I did see her, which I haven't, I wouldn't tell you. Don't call me ever again!" With that she hung up the phone and Ben turned back to the bar and pretended he wasn't listening.

"It's no use pretending you didn't hear. I know you did.' She cried.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's go." She grabbed the box of lunches and headed for the door.

"You'd better go." Chris said.

"Yeah. See you later Chrissy." Ben grabbed his hat and walked out of the pub after Jo.

……………………………………………………………………………

Back at the station

Tess was sitting in the office, doing paperwork when the door opened and a young woman walked into the station. She was wearing a huge black overcoat, a pair of dark sunglasses and a headscarf. She had her arms wrapped tightly around her body and she looked really scared and lost.

"Can I help you?" Tess asked, standing up.

"I am looking for Joanna Parrish. Is she here?" The woman replied in an English accent without looking up.

"Not at the moment but I'm sure she will be back soon. Would you like to wait?"

"That's ok I'll come back later." She turned to walk away.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait? She'll be back any minute now."

"I…well I guess that's alright." She sighed. "Do you have a bathroom I can use?"

"Sure." Tess smiled politely. "Right this way." She led the woman through the main office to the bathroom.

"Thankyou." The woman sniffed back tears as she opened the door.

"Would you like a cup of tea or something while you wait for Jo?"

"No I'm fine." She replied.

"Ok I'll leave you to it." Tess smiled and walked away and the woman closed the bathroom door.

………………………………………………………………………………

In the patrol car.

"Is everything okay?" Ben asked. They were on their way back to the station and Jo was really close to tears.

"I'm fine!" She snapped.

"Sorry. I was just trying to help." Ben turned back to the road. He could see in the corner of his eye

"Sorry." Jo sighed. "It's just I'm really angry. This guy I used to know, Mike, he's sort of like my Uncle. I lived with him and his daughter for a few years back and then I found out he was beating her up. So he kicked me out of the house and they moved to England. I haven't seen them since then, and now Kara's gone missing and he thinks I had something to do with it. I haven't seen Kara for nearly six years now."

"Well I'm sure she'll be okay. How old is she?"

"I'm not sure. Somewhere around twenty." Jo replied.

"She's old enough to look after herself. And if her dad was beating on her, then it's not really a surprise that she left is it?"

"Kara would never run away. She loves her dad; he's the only relative she has. What if something has happened to her Ben? He could have killed her and he could just be pretending she ran away so he wont be accused of it."

"Now you're just being ridiculous Jo. She's not dead. Why would he call you after all these years if he killed her? Especially seeing as you're a police officer."

"I suppose you're right. But that doesn't mean I'm still not worried about her. She could be anywhere, and with anyone and there's no way of finding out because I don't know her phone number, or what she looks like now."

"She'll be alright Jo. You'll see."

"I hope so Ben. I really do."

When they arrived back at the station Ben walked in first while Jo followed slowly behind.

"Hey." Tess smiled. "Where's Jo?"

"Right here." Jo skulked in.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." She pulled hers and PJ's lunch out of the box and headed into his office.

"Hey." PJ smiled when he saw her. "Hey what's wrong?" Jo had tears in her eyes.

"It's nothing. I'll be fine."

"You don't cry over nothing." He put his lunch down and hugged her. "Tell me what happened?"

"It's complicated." Jo cried.

"I'm sure we can work it out together." He wiped the tears from her face.

"I don't know if this is something that I can fix."

"Tell me about it."

"Well while I was at the pub I got a call from an old friend of mine, well actually he's an old friend of Dad's. His name is Mike Flannery and he was sort of like an Uncle to me." PJ sat down and Jo sat on his lap.

"What did he call about?"

"Well I'm not sure exactly. His…daughter…Kara has gone missing and he seems to think I had something to do with it. But the thing is I haven't seen or heard from any one of their family for the past six years."

"So what's the problem?"

"Well I kind of left them on a bad note. I found out that Mike had been abusing Kara. He was beating her and he even tried to rape her once."

"Did you report him?"

"No. I couldn't do that to Kara. She's the closest thing I had to a sister. When I found out I tried to get her to report him but she wouldn't. She loves him too much."

"Well you can't let this bother you Jo. You should be happy."

"I know." Jo leant in and gave PJ a kiss. "I love you, and I'm so sorry to dump all this on you."

"It's alright Jo. You know I'm always here for you when you need to talk."

"Thanks PJ." Jo kissed him again.

"Knock, knock." Ben walked in.

"Hey." Jo and PJ broke apart.

"Hey Jo, there's someone out there who wants to see you."

"Can it wait?"

"No I think it's pretty important." Ben insisted.

"Okay fine." Jo reluctantly left PJ's lap and walked out into the office.

"So, where is this person?" Jo asked grumpily.

"She's waiting in the interview room."

"Great." Jo sighed and wandered into the Interview room.

"Jo?" She heard a small voice whisper.

"Who are you?" Jo asked looking at the woman who was sitting in the chair with tears pouring down her face. She was covered in bruises and she had a scar on her forehead.

"Kara?" Jo recognised her when she took her glasses off.

"Jo, I'm so sorry." Kara cried.

"Hey it's alright. What happened to you?" Kara didn't reply. "Did Mike do this to you?"

"I…" Kara nodded.

"Oh Kara. I'm so sorry. I should have gotten you out of there when I had the chance."

"It's alright Jo. I'm just glad I'm out of there now."

"Why are you here?"

"I didn't know where else to go. I've got no one else Jo."

"It's alright. Why didn't you tell someone Kara, you should have said something and I would have come and got you."

"I know it's just that I couldn't stand to be in that house anymore and I'm not sure that I ever want to go back."

"You don't have to. I wont let him hurt you anymore don't worry." Jo hugged Kara tight.

"Ah, Jo. Sorry to interrupt but the boss wants to see you."

"Okay. Kara did you want a cup of tea or something while you're waiting?"

"Ah…okay."

"Righto. Ben will look after you, wont ya Ben?" Jo sent a pleading look Ben's way.

"Yeah alright." Ben replied with a sigh. "How do you like your tea?" He smiled at Kara and Jo left the room.

"Boss, you wanted to see me."

"Come in, have a seat."

"What's up?" Jo asked, closing the door as she walked into Tom's office.

"Tess told me Kara was here." He said bluntly.

"Yeah." Jo replied dimly.

"How is she?"

"She's in a pretty bad way. Mike's been at her again." Jo explained. "She'll need to get checked out."

"I'm sorry Parrish. I know how much she means to you."

"It's alright. I'm just glad that she finally saw sense and decided to get out of there."

"So is she going to be staying here now?"

"I'm not sure. I guess so. She's got nowhere else to go."

"Well I'm sure if you explain tings to PJ he'll let her stay at your place. If not then I can speak to Chris for you."

"Thanks Boss." Jo smiled at him. "You know she'll be glad to see you again…"

"Parrish, you know what happened last time."

"Well that doesn't mean she wont want to see you again. She was only twelve when it happened I'm sure she wont remember it."

"Maybe I'll see her later." He replied. "I guess you'll be wanting some time off to help her get settled then?"

"If that's alright."

"I'm sure we can do without one uniform for a day or two." Tom replied.

"Thanks Boss." Jo turned to leave.

"Parrish!" She turned back to face him. "Look after her."

"I will Tom." Jo nodded her head and left the room.

"Okay so here's what's going to happen." Jo sat down opposite Kara. "You're going to come home with me and we're going to get you cleaned up and get some fresh clothes for you, then I'm going to take you to the hospital and you're going to get these cuts looked at."

"I…I don't want to go to the hospital. I'm fine really."

"No you're not. You're covered in bruises and you're face is a mess. You need to get it looked at. Don't worry I'll make sure that you are looked after properly." Jo explained. "Come on show me that beautiful smile of yours."

"Okay." Kara forced herself to smile.

"That's better." Jo replied. "Now, come on. The Boss has given me some time off so I can look after you."

"Tom?" Kara raised her eyebrow.

"Yes he's still here. He's missed you, you know."

"Whatever. Can we get out of here please?"

"What's with the sudden attitude? I know what happened last time you saw him was hard to deal with but…"

"I don't want to talk about it Jo. Let's just get out of here." Kara put her glasses back on."

"Alright." Jo sighed and stood up. "Come on I'll take you back to my place." She helped Kara up and put an arm on her shoulder. "Everything is going to be fine now." Jo assured her. "I'll look after you."

**Well that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you like the changes I made. I think it's a lot better than it was before. Seeing as this was my first ever fic it's very special for me and I just wanted to improve it. Please let me know what you think of it! Jess!**


End file.
